


【暗表】About the sun

by VieKIDao3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 暗表 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieKIDao3/pseuds/VieKIDao3
Summary: cp暗表ooc绝对的有不少橙汁和社长和圭平的戏份虽然江湖传说小表英年早逝，但是我并没有看到相关的实锤，就私设小表起码活到了66岁之后。至于时间线，5ds怎么看也得dm的30年后，在这里就私设为起码50年后。ok?Go
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. 西落 Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> 分三部分  
> 西落 Sunset  
> 東升 Rising  
> 神懂法老心 Atem's Little Secret

人的眼睛一睁，一天过去了。

武藤游戏是被初升的朝阳唤醒的，他睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地盯着窗户外披撒一地的温柔阳光好一会，才缓慢地撑起身子，揉着眼睛下床。

今天，他得去祭拜他那连死的时候都依旧乐观豪爽的挚友。

「哈哈，我啊，看来要先游戏你一步去找阿图姆了」

「别哭啊，最后就陪我开开心心地聊聊天吧」

「嘻嘻，其实可以的话真想再来一场决斗，不过我现在没力气了啊」

「手好像有点麻了啊…你们再说些什么吧，我还能听着」

「嗯…有点困了啊…」

「我先睡咯，游戏。」

城之内克也就连最后一面都在努力地堆着脸上的褶子，咧开的笑容一如既往地开朗。

开朗得一旁陪伴着他的亲人和友人都哽咽着，硬是挤不出一句完整的话。

城之内最后含着笑容，沉沉睡去。  
人的眼睛一闭，一生过去了。  
谁也没有料到他们这群人里，最先离去的会是看上去能活到100岁的城之内克也。

他们在60岁聚会上聊起这个话题的时候，一致认为会是海马公司那位鼎盛期能一个星期熬5晚通宵的海马濑人率先感受什么叫心肌梗塞。

在场的海马公司董事长冷哼一声，拿着与武藤游戏那普通房屋的普通客厅格格不入的红酒玻璃杯默默地喝自己带来的名貴红酒。

向来热情旺盛丝毫不输青春少年的城之内克也见海马瀨人这般反应，不服气地抱着自己带来的啤酒，当场就和海马来了场酒量决斗。

结果自然是毫无悬念的，伴随着海马的一句“哼，庸才”，城之内不忿地倒下，趴在地上毫无形象地呼呼大睡。

最后，游戏和本田合力把城之内拉到客房的床上，帮他盖好被子，好让他睡得舒服些。  
而现在，游戏和本田约在一起，带着线香和些许食物，前去祭拜那个几年前就率先沉眠的城之内克也。  
城之内埋葬在位于郊区的墓地里，离市区甚远，他们清晨出发，到的时候，太阳早已升到了山腰处。

去到墓地，他们不意外地看见另一个伫立在墓碑前的挺拔身影。

能人多忙的海马濑人从来不与他们约在一起前来拜祭，但每次他们到的时候，海马濑人早已伫立在这里，无声无息地盯着墓碑。

当年在城之内克也的葬礼上，海马也是沉默地看着他们哭泣，板着那张本就不怎么亲切却俊美得气人的脸，不发一言。

现在亦是如此。

海马濑人听见声响，转头看了看他们，就沉默地走到一边，把墓碑前的位置让给他们祭拜。

游戏向他颔首表示感谢，看见城之内的墓碑，眼泪忍不住逐渐凝聚在眼眶内。

——武藤游戏向来不擅长控制自己的泪腺，也从来不习惯他人离去。

无论是现在直面挚友的墓碑，亦或是当时年事已高的爷爷武藤双六离去时，他都泪流满面，哭得一塌糊涂。

就和当初那位英俊的少年王离去时的少年模样的他一样。

“时间能抹去伤痛”这句话于游戏，无异于一派胡言。

即使是最初的灵魂挚友早已回归冥界和爷爷已离开了30年以上的现在，他每次碰触到和他们相关的物件，心头仍然涌上一股股的悲伤和怀念。

这种能把人的灵魂慢慢撕裂成碎片的悲痛，感受再多也不会习惯。

生性温柔的他亦不愿习惯。

想起他们就忍不住伤感和哭泣这个事实，实实在在地证明了他们在他的心里还是活着的。

哪怕就是由怀念和泪水筑起的虚幻桥梁，那也还是他与他们曾经经历过的独一无二的时光的证明。

——————

乘坐海马的车回到自己家中的游戏，躺在庭院的躺椅上，静静地闭着眼。

太阳升到屋顶，庭院里的树木为他遮住了大部分的阳光。斑驳的阳光透过树叶缝隙，映在他的身上，无声地为他提供来自太阳的温度。

他沉睡在日光裡。

人的眼睛一睁，又是另一天的开始。

游戏迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看着眼前的天花板，用了好一会才想起自己先前该是在庭院里睡着了。

意识到这一点的他惊得一下就从床上弹起，又因为上了年纪，骨头和肌肉没以前那么好使，腰部传来的酸疼稍微折磨了他一点时间。

“卡擦”一声从房间门口传来，他立刻把头转去门口那边。

“游戏，你醒啦！”

开门的是海马家的弟弟，海马圭平。

“抱歉，私自进来，但是之前给你安装的看护仪器突然发出警报，哥哥有事不能前来，所以就只有我过来看你的情况。”

说着，圭平走过来，把手里装了大半杯水的玻璃杯放在游戏床旁的桌子上。

“还好这次只是在外头睡着了，我看见是你的看护仪器发出的警报，还有点害怕。”圭平坐在床旁，笑道。

“谢谢你，圭平。”游戏微笑着向圭平道谢。

“哈哈，不用这么客气，我们都认识多久了，”圭平抬手拍了下游戏的肩，“你身体如果有事一定要说，虽然之前的体检显示你没有什么疾病，但是…”

说到这里，圭平眼神瞥向一边，抿了抿唇才开口道：“你们年纪都大了，尤其你，还是一个人生活。”

“嗯，知道了。”

“你们啊…一个两个都让我们这些小的折腾，你是这样，哥哥也是这样，”想起自家哥哥的举动，圭平叹了口气，“我也不年轻了，再吓几次恐怕我就得入院检查身体了。”

“嗯嗯，以后不会再在外面睡着了，”游戏笑着和圭平说道，“话说回来，现在几点？”

“早上10点多，你真是，如果昨晚我不过来看你，你就要在外面睡一个晚上了，早上起来保你着凉。”

“哈哈，劳你费心又费力了，圭平。”

“好啦，客气话说这么多干嘛，今天我留到下午就得走了，你要照顾好自己，知道吗？”圭平摆摆手，随后想到自家那位工作狂，又摆出严肃的神情叮嘱道，“不要学我哥那样，这边说了好好休息，转过头又是通宵一晚。”

“哈哈哈，我没必要通宵吧。”游戏苦笑，心里暗自感慨海马体力的良好。

两人就这么坐在床上聊天聊地，直到圭平带来的一名机器佣人做好了午饭才出去客厅进食。随后两人久违地打了一把游戏。等圭平离开时，已经临近傍晚了。

站在大门处送走圭平，游戏看着车辆开远了，才转身走回屋内。

他走回自己房间内，拉出塞在桌子底下的座椅，坐着看向落在正对着桌子那边窗户的斜阳。

武藤游戏自从上了年纪之后，最爱的除了躺在庭院的躺椅上午睡，就是趴在桌子上看夕阳。

夕阳的光芒很温和，橙黄色的光辉温柔而肆意地笼罩着天地，让它们都披上来自太阳的最醉人的色彩。夕阳的温暖不同午时的太阳，午时的太阳带来的是炎热，夕阳带来的却是如人的体温般的温度，暖暖和和地包围着它所照耀到的所有地方。

游戏很喜欢这种迷人又温暖的夕阳。

他枕在手臂上，看了夕阳和橙红色的天空好一阵，又偏过头，望向在橙光色的阳光下反射着绚烂却不刺眼的温柔光芒的黄金盒。

窗户外的太阳散发着橙黄色的光芒，把云层都染上瑰丽的色彩，而方才拿出的黄金盒安安静静地立在桌子上，折射着夕阳的余晖--这是他最喜欢的场景。

这个场景常常能让他有回到数十年前和灵魂状态的他一起研究卡组的错觉。

他心甘情愿地沉溺于这种错觉中。

哪怕就是虚幻而短暂的幸福，他也愿意沉浸。  
他眨眨眼，嘴角在黄昏的温暖中微微翘起。  
时间带走了他的青春，却也留下一大堆回忆供他细嚼慢咽。

他回想起了当初他和他躺在床上脸对着脸谈话的时光。一次，他们聊到自己喜欢的景色，游戏告诉另一个他他最爱是早晨阳光从窗户照进的那一刻。

“感觉太阳就像在自己的窗户升起一样。”

他还能清晰地记起当初自己说完这句话后还对着躺在另一边的他时，那位对着他的笑容和眼神是那么地温柔。

“嗯，确实很漂亮，”那位开口说道，语气轻柔，“我的话…目前来讲还是比较喜欢黄昏。”

“黄昏的太阳也很美，可惜我这边的窗户看不见…”听见那位这么说，想到这一点的他不禁有点遗憾。

“不过等到以后赚到钱，就买一栋东西边都有窗户的房子就好了嘛，到时我和另一个我就可以朝阳和夕阳都看到了。”

“嗯。”那位眼带着笑意，应了一声。

类似的回忆滿滿地存放在他的腦海裡，即使是現在他還記得清晰

比如说那位很喜欢在黄昏时喊住正打算走过桥梁的他，让他陪着他一起看着夕阳缓缓沉入河底，最开始的时候甚至直接让他和他对调身体，直到繁星或者明月挂上天幕时才把身体主导权换给他。

在任性地让他被妈妈呵斥过数次，难得意识到这样似乎会让身为宿主的他造成困扰过后，两人才立下协议，日后若是想要再看夕阳，必定要在周六日这种即使晚归也不大要紧的假期里。

又比如说那位更喜欢在征得他的同意后进入他的心之房间，和他一起躺在他的弹簧床上玩散落在他房间各处的所有玩具或者游戏，美其名曰是想學習各種新東西，實際上真玩腻了也无所谓，那位会带着兴致勃勃的笑容和他在心之房间里談天說地甚至进行一场枕头大战。

“因为在房间里可以碰到伙伴，”在游戏问起后，那位带着和平日一样温和又自信的笑容回答，“而且看得也比在现实中清晰。”

这般想来，当时和那位在房间里时不时拥抱在一起等亲密接触还真没少做，虽然刚开始那一两个月没有那么亲近，但是后来不知怎么地，两个人的肢体接触就多了起来。

大概和他们两心同体这个脱不了关系吧，游戏想着，双眼盯着黄金盒不放。

黄金盒反射的橙黄光芒映入游戏的紫眸里，金色光辉在他的眼眸里缓缓流淌。

落日的光辉披在他已然灰白的头发上，过于温柔的暖意甚至让他有种被人慢慢抚摸头发的错觉。

一股熟悉的真真切切的睡意慢慢袭来。

游戏顺从这股暖呼呼的睡意，慢慢地闭上双眼。

如果可以的话，这次他想久违地做个梦。

一个可以在这个落日的尽头，再次遇见那个已经逝去数千年的少年法老王的身影的梦。

他已经很久没有梦见过他了。

俗话说日有所思夜有所梦，这次能带着这样的好心情睡去，或许他真的可以久违地梦见他。

怀着这种小小的奢望，他枕着双臂沉沉睡去。

夕陽西下

夜幕降臨

——————end——————

感谢看到这里的各位


	2. 神懂法老心 Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切的前提  
> 少年法老在冥界監視Aibo的實錘

长眠在冥界，是一件无聊的事。

那里没有时间的概念，睁眼和闭眼区别不大——反正都是一片漆黑，偶尔会有一点鬼火充当照明，让亡灵们看见眼前无尽的荒漠。这里为数不多的乐趣之一，就是意识尚存的亡魂在储存足够的魔力以后，在冥界的虚空里划开一个小口，看看人间界里称得上是“挚爱”“挚友”或者“亲人”的还活着的人。

虽说自愿走入冥界的亡灵理应对人间毫无牵挂，但好歹生前是人，偶尔因“好奇”甚至是“怀念”而起了“想看一眼”的念头的亡灵总是不在少数。

至于法老王Atem，自然是因为“怀念”而时不时睁开眼，默默地储存魔力。

毕竟Atem生前乃是神之血脈的法老王，魔力自然比其他亡灵蓄得更多更快，劃開看人间的次数也比一般亡灵要频繁。

向来对这一点非常严格的埃及神祗奥西里斯却不会經常限制亚图姆——他偶尔也愿意和这些亡灵聊聊天，而Atem是他认为的在会说话的亡灵里难得有与他对话资格的人类。

奥里西斯偶而一时兴起，也会藏在黑暗中悄悄地和Atem一起看魔力显现的人类。

他們看著那名人类从身材矮小的少年长成成熟模样，从身穿校服到身着西装，就连那张本来就长得稚嫩的脸，也逐渐地被时间刻上细纹。

“从人界的时间来讲，已经过了20年了吧。”

奥西里斯盘腿坐在现在仍是少年模样的法老王旁边，盯着连接着那人所在的魔力鏡像，开口回答身边法老王的问题。

“不要期待我会告诉你他寿命还有多久，我不想说，而且那边不在我管理范围内。”

打断身边少年法老王的话语，他转头看向此刻微瞪着眼的法老王。

“你既然这么想他，当初就该留在那，我这边又没打算逼你过来。”

少年法老王抿唇，随后有点犹豫地说出了自己的另一个疑问。

“…呵，你真会问问题，”料不到对方竟然提出这个疑问，奥西里斯挑眉，忍不住轻笑一声，“问我干什么，你是法老王，你知道怎么做。”

冥界的时间过得比人界要缓慢。

但是少年法老王仍然保持着一贯的频率，定时地用魔力打开连接人界的鏡像，而他看的人始终不变，一直都是那個矮小的人類。然而向来习惯黑暗和无聊的奥西里斯在最初的新鲜劲过后，也不再经常去窥视少年法老王的小小癖好。

一天，帶著承諾好的物件的奥西里斯再次跑到少年法老王的身边，一眼就看到魔力鏡像裡已長為白发老人的那位凡人。

身体机能的退化使老人在静坐这个动作上花费更长的时间。老人最常做的，就是抱着一个黄金方盒，坐在安放于小庭院树荫底下的躺椅上，抬头看着樹枝縫隙裡的小塊天空，或者干脆直接闭眼小睡一会。

奧西里斯知道這個凡人一生順風順水，年輕時和少年法老王一起贏下的名譽和獎項足夠他這輩子無須為錢操心，事業方面雖時有挫折，可到底不是大事，這種人生放在任何人類口裡，都會是一生順利的模板。只是他終生單身，總是帶着些许寂寞的气息。

至于那个凡人寂寞的原因嘛……

奥里西斯把视线转向专心致志得几乎可以把视线实质化的少年法老王，突然觉得那个凡人有点可怜。

只是心里的波动不过一时，比起那个凡人，他更关注這位冥界的法老王。

“拿去，你要的符咒。”大步流星地走向关闭了鏡像的法老王，奥西里斯把手里的符咒递给法老王。

少年法老王郑重接过，向他道了句谢谢，捧着符咒就要转身离去。

“不要认为每个人都是你，”奥西里斯看着拿了符咒就想出發的少年王，忍不住提醒，“你灵魂比别人强有一部分要归功于你的身份和血脈。”

“死亡对生命是公平的，但灵魂的强度不是。”

少年法老王闻言，转过头，沉默地看着埃及的冥界神祗。

“再給你一個提醒，”奧西里斯難得地出於好意告知這位鐵了心要去闖禍的少年法老又一條信息，“那邊的鬼役不是好對付的。”

“嗯，明白，”少年法老王缓慢地吐出詞句，肯定而坚决，“我會回來的，帶著他。”


End file.
